justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheChibiKing/The Just Dance Awards RELOADED
Do you remember this old blog I made in 2014 when I was still known as Dance4life628? Everything came just out of boredom and desire of making something fun, but it became surprisingly popular and beloved by the community. In memory of these old good times, I decided to revamp it and bring fun again! So...are you ready for this new edition? Let's start! How it works For those who don't know, here are the rules: *There are 30 themed rounds, each one telling you which songs to choose (the number of routines to vote depends on the category itself). You must leave your vote in the comments section below. *You can vote only once. If you want to change your mind, only do it once. *There will be one week of time to leave your votes (from July 19th to 26th, 2017). *After the Selection Week finished, we'll go for the Semifinals, where you must pick your favorite candidates through polls. *After that, there will be the final, with other polls to give the shiny prizes to the Best routine for each category, and another one for the Best of the Best! Here are some things to keep in mind: *The pictures under the description of each round represents what I would choose (I actually choose in a hurry very often :P), but they won't be counted as votes. (Gonna add the later because it will take a while to make them all) *I'm sorry but I'm not going to accept rounds suggestions this time, because there are already too many :/ *'JD2018 songs and Betas can't be nominated.' (Sorry for not specifying that before) * DLC's and Alternates included means that you can vote DLC's and Alternates too. *Some notes on the categories: ** JDWii songs belong to the JD2 category ** JDWii2 songs belong to the JD3 category ** JDWiiU songs belong to the JD2014 category ** JD2015China songs belong to the JD2015 category ** Yokai songs belong to the JD2016 category ** JDNowChina and 2017China belong to the JD2017 category ** Cheerleader, Smile, Better When I'm Dancing, Shut Up And Dance, Get Ugly, Taste The Feeling (both Classic and Alt), Am I Wrong, Hold My Hand, Stadium Flow (Fanmade) and This is How We Do (Fanmade) belong to the JD2016 category ** Ona tanczy dla mnie, Imya 505, Let Me Love You, YOUTH, Je sais pas danser, The Greatest, Juju On That Beat, Don't Worry, Chiwawa (Alt), Me Too, How Deep Is Your Love, HandClap, Don't Let Me Down and Ain't My Fault belong to the JD2017 category * Warm Up, Cheesy Cha Cha and JD4 Sweat routines can't be selected because they aren't part of the main tracklist. * Battles can be counted as Alternates. Selection Week (CLOSED) #1. Lonely but powerful! Vote for your 3 favorite Solo Males from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #2. Only Girl (In The World) Vote for your 3 favorite Solo Females from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #3. It Takes Two Vote for your favorite Duet from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #4. The Three Musketeers Vote for your favorite Trio from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #5. Bring De Crew! Vote for your favorite Dance Crew from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #6. When one routine isn't enough... Vote for your favorite Alternate from each game! It can either be a Solo or a Multiplayer. (DLC's included) #7. Lively Minds We must admit Ubisoft is able to create very well-thought outcomes, which have remained in our hearts since we discovered them. From pretty costumes to super-animated backgrounds, Vote for the 3 most original routine from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #8. Dressing in the Dark Some costumes leave us in awe, but others just make us go "WHAT THE...???". What are those? Leotards? Cube skirts? Wigs? Let us know! Vote for the 3 weirdest costumes from each game! Remember that you must pick the whole group of coaches if it's a Multiplayer (DLC's and Alternates included) #9. Look at My Swag! Are there coaches that make you fall in love with them for their sassy, outgoing attitude? Let us know! Vote for the 3 swaggiest coach(es) from each game! Once again, you must choose the whole crew if it's a Multiplayer (DLC's and Alternates included) #10. Unexpected Surprise There are thousands of songs in the world, so it's normal to stumble across ones you didn't even know about. But, sometimes, they can turn out to be great anyway! Vote for your favorite never-heard-before song from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #11. Where Dem Girls At? Among all types of coaches in the series, there is a category that stands out from the crowd: the sexy coaches! This one regards sexy male coaches, so Vote for the sexiest male coach each game! This time, you must choose one dancer (DLC's and Alternates included) #12. Aphrodite's Descendants Still regarding the sexy category, we are now moving to females! Vote for the sexiest female coach from each game! As already said, choose one (DLC's and Alternates included) #13. Nope. Just Nope. Sometimes, we look at a routine and we say "Why did Ubisoft even bother to create this???". What are the reasons? Maybe the terrible choreo? Maybe the poor song? In any case, Vote for the 3 most WTF routine from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #14. Ewwwwww... You've been requesting that song for ages but, when it's released, you see everything you didn't want to see and go "Ewwwww...". That's because you were certainly expecting something much better! Vote for the most disappointing routine from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #15. Hidden in the Servers There are 7 JDNowChina songs without a known gameplay: 4 Walls, Adoration To Happiness, Bang Bang Bang, Buy! Buy! Buy!, Drinking Song, Gee and Real Love. Which one are you most waiting for to be released? Vote for your favorite without-gameplay routine from JDNowChina! #16. Desperate Need of Earplugs Ubisoft is known for creating quite cheesy songs, but some of them just make us go "Nope, that's too much". Which ones? Vote for your least favorite Ubisoft song from each game! (DLC's included) #17. More than an After Effects test With the launch of JDNow, Ubisoft has been known for revamping routines in a super unexpected way. Which remakes are your favorites? Vote for your 3 favorite remakes! (DLC's included) #18. Money Spent Well Among all DLC's in the world, there are some which definitely deserve to be bought. Which ones wold you buy? Vote for your favorite DLC from each game! #19. Hitting the Catwalk! Which are the costume designs that you would wear at any cost to impress your friends? Vote for the 3 most stylish outfit from each game! This time, you must choose one coach (DLC's and Alternates included) #20. All eyes on me! Have you ever dreamed of taking part to a talent show? Which routine is the best for you to show your skills to the judges? Vote for the 3 routines you would learn for a talent show! (DLC's and Alternates included) #21. Designing Degree Backgrounds are a vital part of a routine, because they cam emphasize certain aspects of it. Some really look like they are the place where the coach lives! Vote for your 3 favorite backgrounds from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #22. Got the skills? Vote for your 3 favorite Extremes in the whole series! #23. Going Bananas Vote for the craziest and funniest routine from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #24. Love is for everyone Romantic Duets are a recurring elements in the series, but they aren't all the same: some are just romantic and elegant, others are more "casual". But I'm sure you want to dance to some of these with your crush! Vote for the most romantic Duet from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #25. #BFF Another common kind of Duet is the Best Friends category, which can either be Male/male or Female/Female. And this is what I'm focusing on now! Vote for your favorite Male/Male or Female/Female Duet from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included). #26. YAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNNNNN... Some routines look like they were exactly made for sleepless people. From never-ending songs to plain dance moves, Vote for the most boring routine from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #27. Never gonna touch it Some routines are so poorly-made that we don't even give them a glance; instead, we just close our eyes and scroll past it, hoping to forget everything about it. Vote for your least favorite routine from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #28. Leading to the Perfect Move Vote for your favorite pictogram design! #29. Random combinations Sometimes, it looks like some elements of the routine were assembled randomly to come up with something. Which ones are the case for you? Vote for the routine with the least fitting elements from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) #30. Rainbow Attack! As already said, some routines are just mind-blowing, thanks to their stunning graphics and lovely elements. But only one of them from each game will make it here! Vote for the 3 most colorful and boldest routine from each game! (DLC's and Alternates included) Semifinals (CLOSED) And here we are to the Semifinals! Thanks to everyone who took part so far :D Below, you can find the polls for each category; you have time for voting until August 2nd, 2017. As always, you can only vote once. Best Solo Male Best Solo Male A Little Less Conversation Animals (Extreme) Bailar Can't Hold Us Good Feeling Hey Boy Hey Girl Hey Ya! Livin' La Vida Loca Love Me Again Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) Scream & Shout (Extreme) Step By Step Uptwon Funk Best Solo Female Best Solo Female 4 Walls Addicted To You American Girl Barbra Streisand Body & Soul Cheap Thrills Chiwawa Cool for the Summer Disturbia Electric Boy Follow The Leader Hips Don't Lie Hot N Cold I'm an Albatraoz Iko Iko Mr. Saxobeat Oh No! Best Duet Best Duet American Boy C'mon Come On Eileen Diamonds (Seated Dance) Me And My Broken Heart Oishii Oishii Best Trio Best Trio Bad Romance Bang Bang Bang Dark Horse Dragostea Din Tei Gee HandClap Hey Mama It's My Birthday Where Have You Been (On-Stage) Best Dance Crew Best Dance Crew Balkan Blast Remix Bar Bar Bar Best Song Ever Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) Crucified Dynamite Flying Get Ghost In The Keys Lean On Scream & Shout Best Alternate Best Alternate Applause (Extreme) Barbra Streisand (Extreme) Call Me Maybe (Extreme) Chiwawa (Remastered Version, by Barbie) Fancy (Indian Version) Good Feeling (Extreme) Papaoutai (African Version) Umbrella (With an Umbrella) What Is Love (Car Version) When I Grow Up (Liana's Version) Most Original Routine Most Original Routine Bang Born This Way Chiwawa Crazy Christmas Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Version) Drop The Mambo E.T. Groove Little Apple Never Gonna Give You Up Oishii Oishii PonPonPon Run The Night She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) What The... Wherever I Go Weirdest Costume Weirdest Costume 4x4 Bad Romance (Extreme) Chiwawa Crucified Don't Stop Me Now Drop The Mambo Get Ugly I Gotta Feeling Just Dance Oishii Oishii Only You (And You Alone) Party Rock Anthem PonPonPon We R Who We R Swaggiest Coach(es) Swaggiest Coach(es) Animals (Extreme) Born This Way Buy! Buy! Buy! Can't Feel My Face Crazy in Love Feel So Right Good Feeling Hey Mama Oath Part Of Me Problem Scream & Shout Scream & Shout (Extreme) Step By Step Walk This Way (Old School) Worth It Best Never-Heard-Before Song Best Never-Heard-Before Song Addicted To You Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) Chick Chick Cola Song Girls & Boys Ievan Polkka Mambo no. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) Take Me Out We Can't Stop Sexiest Male Coach Sexiest Male Coach Bad Romance (Extreme) Blurred Lines (P2) Dragostea Din Tei (P1) It's Not Unusual Just Dance (Sweat) Marìa Sorry Stuck On A Feeling Want To Want Me Sexiest Female Coach Sexiest Female Coach All About That Bass Bang Bang (P3) Carnaval Boom Cutie Honey Disturbia Drop The Mambo Follow The Leader Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) Maneater My Main Girl S.O.S. Most WTF Routine Most WTF Routine Born This Way (Nerd Version) Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler Version) Crazy Christmas Dagomba Drop The Mambo I Don't Feel LIke Dancin' In the Summertime Juju On That Beat Kool Kontact Me Too Monster Mash Never Gonna Give You Up Tico-Tico no Fubà Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) (Family Battle Version) Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (From The Emoji Movie) What Does The Fox Say? (Campfire Version) You Never Can Tell Most Disappointing Routine Most Disappointing Routine Animals Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) Blame Cake By The Ocean Can't Feel My Face Cotton Eye Joe Don't Worry Be Happy Jamaican Dance Kung Fu Fighting You Never Can Tell Best Without-Gameplay Song in JDNowC Best Without-Gameplay Song in JDNowC 4 Walls Adoration to Happiness Bang Bang Bang Buy! Buy! Buy! Gee Worst Ubisoft Song Worst Ubisoft Song Cardiac Caress Crazy Christmas Isidora Kool Kontact William Tell Overture Best Remake Best Remake A Little Less Conversation Airplanes American Boy Baby One More Time Barbra Streisand Bebe Crazy in Love Dynamite Holiday Hot N Cold Hot Stuff Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) Night Boat to Cairo She's Got Me Dancing Spectronizer Sway (Quién Serà) Best DLC Best DLC Cardiac Caress Crying Blood Don't You Worry Child Gangnam Style Funhouse Heavy Cross India Waale Kiss Kiss Oath Pump Up The Volume Rock N Roll We Can't Stop You Make Me Feel... Most Stylish Outfit Most Stylish Outfit American Boy (P1) Beauty and a Beat Black Widow Blurred Lines Chiwawa Circus (P1) Disturbia Don't Stop Me Now HandClap (P2) Happy I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Iko Iko Kiss Kiss Moves Like Jagger She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) So Glamorous Titanium Want To Want Me Worth It Best Routine for a Talent Show Best Routine for a Talent Show All About That Bass All About Us Animals (Extreme) Bad Romance (Extreme) Barbra Streisand Boom Clap California Gurls Call Me Maybe Circus (Extreme) Drinking Song Funhouse Good Feeling HandClap I Will Survive Lean On (Scarf Version) Sansei Kawaii Scream & Shout Scream & Shout (Extreme) thatPOWER (Extreme) Want To Want Me We No Speak Americano Worth It Best Background Best Background American Boy Bang Built For This Call Me Maybe Chiwawa Cool for the Summer Fancy Get Low Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Mr. Saxobeat My Lips Oishii Oishii Proud Mary She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Starships Summer This Is How We Do (Aerobics Version) Uptown Funk Where Have You Been Wherever I Go Worth It YOUTH Best Extreme Best Extreme Animals Bad Romance Barbra Streisand Blurred Lines Circus Good Feeling Papaoutai Scream & Shout Sorry Walk This Way Where Have You Been Craziest Routine Craziest Routine Balkan Blast Remix C'mon Chiwawa Don't Worry Funkytown Gangnam Style Gentleman Imya 505 In the Summertime Just Mario Oishii Oishii PonPonPon Teacher (Car Version) Tetris Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Most Romantic Duet Most Romantic Duet (I've Had) The Time Of My Life 99 Luftballons Ain't No Mountain High Enough Bailando Limbo Love Love is All Nine in the Afternoon One Thing Something Stupid The Moon Represents My Heart Best Male/Male or Female/Female Duet Best Male/Male or Female/Female Duet Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) Blurred Lines Can't Take My Eyes Off You Die Young Don't Let Me Down Get Lucky Jump (For My Love) Papaoutai The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) Most Boring Routine Most Boring Routine Better When I'm Dancin' Chicken Payback Could You Be Loved Diamonds I Get Around I Gotta Feeling (Classroom Version) Me Too Only You (And You Alone) What is Love (Car Version) Who Let The Dogs Out Least Favourite Routine Least Favourite Routine Black Widow (VIP) Cake By The Ocean (VIPMADE) El Tiki Happy (VIP) Hips Don't Lie (VIPMADE) In the Summertime It's My Birthday (VIP) Love Me Again (VIP) Macarena (VIP) Oishii Oishii (VIPMADE) Sorry Till I Find You (VIP) Walk This Way (VIP) Watch M (Whip/Nae Nae) (Family Battle Version) Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (from The Emoji Movie) William Tell Overture You Never Can Tell You're On My Mind (VIP) Best Pictogram Design Best Pictogram Design Just Dance 2 Just Dance 4 Just Dance 2017 Just Mario Umbrella (With an Umbrella) Least Fitting Elements Least Fitting Elements 4x4 Carnaval Boom Chick Chick Fine China Oh No! PonPonPon Turn Up The Love (Sumo Version) Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (from The Emoji Movie) Most Colorful Background Most Colorful Background Barbra Streisand (Extreme) Carnaval Boom Chiwawa Cola Song Dancing Diva Don't You Worry Child Fun Get Low Just Mario Oh No! Oishii Oishii Sansei Kawaii Starships Tsukematsukeru We Can't Stop (Remake) Finals! And here we are to the Finals, the last part of this revival! Thanks to everyone who took part, and I hope you're enjoying it! :) Also, sorry for the delay :/ This part works just like the Semifinals, but there are less tracks to vote. However, this one will last 10 days instead of 7 because I want to wait until all polls have one winner (in order to avoid ties); if there are still ties, I'll nominate both candidates winners. Best Solo Male Best Solo Male Good Feeling Love Me Again Scream & Shout (Extreme) (MOST VOTED) Uptwon Funk Best Solo Female Best Solo Female Addicted to You Barbra Streisand Cheap Thrills Electric Boy (MOST VOTED) I'm an Albatraoz Oh No! Best Duet Best Duet American Boy C'mon (MOST VOTED) Diamonds (Seated Dance) Me and My Broken Heart Oishii Oishii Best Trio Best Trio Dark Horse (MOST VOTED) Dragostea Din Tei Gee HandClap Best Dance Crew Best Dance Crew Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) Crucified Dynamite Ghost in the Keys Lean On Scream & Shout (MOST VOTED) Best Alternate Best Alternate Applause (Extreme) Call Me Maybe (Extreme) (MOST VOTED) Chiwawa (Remastered Version, by Barbie) Fancy (Indian Version) (MOST VOTED) Papaoutai (African Version) Umbrella (With an Umbrella) Most Original Routine Most Original Routine Bang Born This Way Chiwawa Crazy Christmas E.T. Little Apple (MOST VOTED) She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (MOST VOTED) Wherever I Go Weirdest Costume Weirdest Costume 4x4 Drop the Mambo Just Dance Party Rock Anthem (MOST VOTED) PonPonPon (MOST VOTED) We R Who We R Swaggiest Coach(es) Swaggiest Coach(es) Can't Feel My Face Feel So Right Part of Me (MOST VOTED) Scream & Shout Scream & Shout (Extreme) Worth It Best Never-Heard-Before Song Best Never-Heard-Before Song Addicted to You Cola Song (MOST VOTED) Girls & Boys Ievan Polkka Mambo no. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) Take Me Out We Can't Stop Sexiest Male Coach Sexiest Male Coach Bad Romance (Extreme) Blurred Lines P2 Dragostea Din Tei P1 It's not Unusual Just Dance (Sweat) (MOST VOTED) Marìa Stuck On A Feeling Sexiest Female Coach Sexiest Female Coach All About That Bass Bang Bang P3 Cutie Honey Follow the Leader Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) Maneater (MOST VOTED) S.O.S. Most WTF Routine Most WTF Routine Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler Version) Dagomba Juju On That Beat Monster Mash Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) (Family Battle Version) Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (from The Emoji Movie) What Does The Fox Say? (Campfire Version) Most Disappointing Routine Most Disappointing Routine Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) Can't Feel My Face Cotton Eye Joe Don't Worry Be Happy Jamaican Dance You Never Can Tell (MOST VOTED) Best Without-Gameplay Song in JDNowC Best Without-Gameplay Song in JDNowC 4 Walls Adoration to Happiness Bang Bang Bang Buy! Buy! Buy! Gee (MOST VOTED) Worst Ubisoft Song Worst Ubisoft Song Crazy Christmas Isidora Kool Kontact (MOST VOTED) Best Remake Best Remake Airplanes American Boy Baby One More Time Bebe (MOST VOTED) Holiday Hot N Cold Hot Stuff Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) (MOST VOTED) She's Got Me Dancin' Sway (Quién Serà) Best DLC Best DLC Cardiac Caress Crying Blood Don't You Worry Child Funhouse (MOST VOTED) Heavy Cross (MOST VOTED) Kiss Kiss Oath Rock N Roll Most Stylish Outfit Most Stylish Outfit Black Widow HandClap P2 Kiss Kiss Moves Like Jagger She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Titanium Worth It (MOST VOTED) Best Routine for a Talent Show Best Routine for a Talent Show Boom Clap (MOST VOTED) California Gurls Circus (Extreme) HandClap thatPOWER (Extreme) Best Background Best Background Call Me Maybe Fancy Get Low Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Mr. Saxobeat She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (MOST VOTED) This Is How We Do (Aerobics Version) Best Extreme Best Extreme Bad Romance Blurred Lines Circus (MOST VOTED) Craziest Routine Craziest Routine C'mon (MOST VOTED) Chiwawa Oishii Oishii Tetris Most Romantic Duet Most Romantic Duet 99 Luftballons (MOST VOTED) Ain't No Mountain High Enough Limbo Love Love is All One Thing The Moon Represents My Heart Best Male/Male or Female/Female Duet Best Male/Male or Female/Female Duet Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) Blurred Lines Can't Take My Eyes Off You Die Young (MOST VOTED) Don't Let Me Down Jump (For My Love) Papaoutai Most Boring Routine Most Boring Routine Chicken Payback (MOST VOTED) Could You Be Loved I Get Around Me Too Only You (And You Alone) Least Favourite Routine Least Favourite Routine Black Widow (VIP) (MOST VOTED) Oishii Oishii (VIPMADE) Sorry Till I Find You (MOST VOTED) Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) (Family Battle Version) William Tell Overture Best Pictogram Design Best Pictogram Design Just Dance 2 Just Dance 2017 Umbrella (With an Umbrella) Least Fitting Elements Least Fittign Elements 4x4 (MOST VOTED) Chick Chick Fine China PonPonPon Turn Up The Love (Sumo Version) Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (from The Emoji Movie) Most Colorful Background Most Colorful Background Dancing Diva Don't You Worry Child Fun Get Low Oh No! (MOST VOTED) Sansei Kawaii We Can't Stop (Remake) The winners! Finally, we can announce the winners! Before starting, I want to apologize for my constant inactivity and carelessness, which made this blog messy and lazy. I'm really sorry for ruining what should have been a pleasant experience... :( jdawards winner1.png jdawards winner2.png jdawards winner3.png jdawards winner4.png jdawards winner5.png jdawards winner6.png jdawards winner7.png jdawards winner8.png jdawards winner9.png jdawards winner10.png jdawards winner11.png jdawards winner12.png jdawards winner13.png jdawards winner14.png jdawards winner15.png jdawards winner16.png jdawards winner17.png jdawards winner18.png jdawards winner19.png jdawards winner20.png jdawards winner21.png jdawards winner22.png jdawards winner23.png jdawards winner24.png jdawards winner25.png jdawards winner26.png jdawards winner27.png jdawards winner28.png jdawards winner29.png jdawards winner30.png Category:Blog posts